


Saved From Juno

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [34]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Nico, Alpha!Reyna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Omega!Percy, Percy living with the Romans between TLH and TSoN, Slash, Twist of Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Instead of living alone and without his memories on the streets for six months, Percy is instead found by Nico within days. Nico brings Percy to New Rome for safe-keeping where the both of them live in the praetors' house as "honorary guests". After all, over the past months, Nico had already befriended Reyna. And now the two alphas find themselves sharing a living-space with a very... unique omega.





	Saved From Juno

PJatO || Reynercy || The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Saved From Juno || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Alphas of Percy Jackson – Saved From Juno

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, hetero, polyamory, ABO-verse, fluff, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy & Reyna/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Scipio

Summary: Nico is too stubborn to give up and he finds Percy, a month after Jason turned up at Camp Half-Blood. He brings Percy to New Rome, giving Percy five months to live in New Rome, make friends and also find love. Because Nico is trying to keep him safe – and he knew for now, the Romans were safer and Nico's new budding friendship with Reyna assures him of that too.

**The Alphas of Percy Jackson**

_Saved From Juno_

Jason was slowly taking over Camp Half-Blood. He was winning hearts left and right and _Nico didn't like it_. How did they all just accept the Roman like that? As a replacement for Percy? How did Jason not care enough about his own friends and home to go back...? He has had his memories back since the quest ended a month ago. Jason remembered Reyna and Mike and Dakota and Leila, but he was still sticking around here with the strangers instead of taking the next flight back to California to get home. No, waiting for Leo to build a flying ship made so much more sense. Sure.

They were wasting time here.

Jason should return, ease the Romans into the existence of Greeks. They should form political bonds while Leo was building his ship instead of waiting who knew how many months until the ship was built and then... flying into New Rome with a literal warship. Because the Romans sure weren't going to take _that_ the wrong way. Not to mention; they were missing Jason, worried for him and... Jason just waited to return. Like the friends he made now through fake memories mattered more than the friends who have been at his side for over a decade now. Nico didn't understand it.

Not to mention; Nico didn't understand the Greeks. What the Greeks didn't know was that Nico frequented New Rome and knew that Percy _still_ hadn't shown up there. But for them, Percy was doing in New Rome exactly what Jason was doing here with the Greeks, so how in the world were they not eager to get to the Romans and get their Percy back? How was not everyone as eager to get Percy back as Nico did? He _really_ didn't understand that. That Annabeth didn't just grab Jason, get on a plane, visit the Romans, show them a sign of good faith by bringing Jason, explaining calmly and peacefully about the Greeks existing _and checking on Percy_.

Nico, Tyson and Grover were the only ones still looking for Percy and it made Nico angry. It fed the grudge he started to hold against the Greeks for disregarding Percy like that. But that was just the fatal flaw of a son of Hades and it was just the fatal flaw of an alpha in love with an omega.

Because Nico had always been in love with Percy. Ever since he had met the pretty, heroic omega who had literally come in to save the day. And now, two weeks after Percy went missing, Nico finally properly presented as an alpha, his hormones breaking. He hit a growth spurt, as was normal for alphas coming into their full heritage, he filled out a little – a lot actually, considering the training he had been getting with Reyna in the past five months of regularly visiting New Rome and basically living there. He wasn't the scrawny, wide-eyed kid anymore. He was hardened. And presenting wasn't what had done the trick. Losing Bianca had started the process, but the gods taking Nico's chosen omega away from him like that, it finished the job.

Nico had been looking relentlessly for Percy for a solid month now. Reyna and Hazel were his greatest supports. Hazel was his sister and he loved her, even though she wasn't Bianca and never would be Bianca. But he loved her for herself. He was also growing more and more fond of Reyna. It was strange. He had never experienced friendship before and he had never felt like he belonged to Camp Half-Blood. New Rome, it felt... not like home, but he was definitely more comfortable here than he was with the Greeks. He had carved his own spot.

And that spot was _safe_. That spot was where he was going to bring his omega now, because the Greeks clearly didn't care enough to be bothered with going to California to check if Percy was safe. Not to mention, bringing Percy to Camp Half-Blood might actually trigger them into like _doing something_. Starting a war. No. Nico just needed Percy to be _safe_ right now – because Nico had finally found Percy. After a month of scouting all of the US, he had finally found Percy.

A homeless, amnesic, confused and frightened Percy. Not frightened like a little kid, but definitely afraid. Because he didn't understand _anything_. Why he had powers, who he was, why there were monsters chasing him. And the month of living on the streets was definitely showing, because Percy was thin, he had dark bags beneath his eyes like he hadn't slept in a month – which must actually be the case considering Percy had no memories, was being chased by monsters and living on the streets. Sleep sounded like a luxury article an unmated omega in such a situation could not afford.

"Y—You... can see them too? You helped me? Why did you help me? Who are you?"

His voice cracked, but it was definitely Percy's voice, those were definitely Percy's eyes, _this was definitely Percy_. Nico's heart thumped hard as he looked longingly at the beat-up omega. Sheathing his sword, Nico carefully approached Percy as though Percy was a frightened animal. Which he was, in a way. The omega was tense and sending out distressed hormones left and right.

"I'm Nico. We're... We're friends, Percy", whispered Nico gently. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_. I'm so glad I finally found you and that you're... that you're now safe."

"You... know my name? You know me?", asked Percy, sounding heartbreakingly hopeful.

"Yes. Yes, I know you. We're friends. We're _pack_ ", nodded Nico hastily.

He was just praying that he was actually pack to Percy. He didn't really know. Nico knew Percy was pack to him. Definitely. Percy frowned and tilted his head, slowly approaching Nico and sniffing the air. He blinked slowly as he was within arm's reach of Nico.

"You... You smell... familiar", whispered Percy unsure. "But I don't remember."

"That's okay. It's okay that you don't remember, Percy. All that matters is that I found you and that you'll be safe now", stated Nico calmly. "I'm Nico. I can... explain everything to you. The monsters and the lack of memories and just... your life. If you wanna come with me."

Percy looked far too lost and too desperate to decline. "I just wanna... sleep. For like a month."

"You can", promised Nico gently. "As soon as we get to safety. Just, uhm. Hold onto me and I'll bring you. You need to trust me for a moment there, which is asking a lot I know but-"

Percy was already launching himself at Nico, clinging onto him. Nico stiffened and blinked slowly. He tilted his head down to look at the black mop of hair under his chin as Percy buried his face in his chest. Nico's heart stopped at the close proximity of his omega.

"You smell safe", mumbled Percy softly. "I know that scent. I dunno where from. But I know it."

"G—Good", croaked Nico out as he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist. "Hold on."

Percy did. The trust the omega put in Nico made Nico's heart hammer in his chest so hard that he feared it was going to knock Percy out with the intensity. They emerged in the living room of the praetors' house. As the ambassador of a god, Nico had gotten his own room in the praetors' manor. It was large enough, with enough spare rooms for important visitors.

"Nico. Who is our... Is that _him_?", asked Reyna and perked up.

She was sitting on the couch. When she smelt the scent of unmated omega, she put her book down and stared at them in curious interest. Percy wearily hid some more in Nico's embrace, making Nico's chest swell in pride. _His_ omega was seeking him out for protection and safety.

"It's alright, Percy. Reyna is my friend. This is her home, I'm currently living here", whispered Nico gently, searching for Reyna's eyes. "And... you can stay here too, I'm sure."

"Of course. I wouldn't turn my back on an unmated omega in need of help", assured Reyna as she got up from the couch. "How about you go and take a shower first, I'm sure you can borrow some clothes from Nico and we'll order some nice hot food for you."

"That... That sounds pretty amazing", whispered Percy unsure, nodding slowly.

"Let me show you the bathroom", offered Nico gently, leading Percy upstairs.

/break\

The omega was pretty, was the first thing Reyna thought. Nico had real great taste in omegas, was the second one. And the third one was – there was no way Reyna was going to send the omega away. Percy looked awful. Skinny, pale, dark bags beneath his eyes. Fundamentally frightened. Like every aspect of the world was trying to get him. Poor thing.

"I'm glad you found him, Nico", stated Reyna gently as she got the menus out. "What will it be?"

"Everything", grunted Nico pointedly. "He just stripped down his shirt and I can count his ribs. I am not supposed to be able to do that. We order something from everything. Italian, Chinese, Greek."

"Sounds good enough for me", nodded Reyna. "He'll stay with us, I'm guessing."

"Yes. I'm not letting him out of my sight until he's better", grunted Nico once more, nodding.

Reyna smiled faintly. She knew Nico was hiding something. She knew that he knew where Jason was – he had even told her so. Had told her that he could not interfere in the gods' plans, but he also promised her that Jason was safe where he was. He had told her about his omega, who had been taken from home just like Jason, and that he was desperately searching for the omega. And over the past five months, he had become her closest friend, the one strengthening her as she missed Jason in this past month. Nico was her friend and she was happy for him.

"Thanks for... the clothes. And the shower", whispered Percy as he walked down the stairs.

He was wearing one of Nico's _Fall Out Boy_ shirts and black sweat-pants. He looked cute in them. And clean he looked even prettier. His hair was nearly touching down on his shoulders, wild and unruly as he was still trying to ruffle it dry with the towel around his neck.

"That's... Of course, Percy", replied Nico stiffly and nodded. "Come. Sit with us."

"I... I have so many questions", sighed Percy frustrated as he sat down on the couch with them.

"I'll try to answer them all", promised Nico, locking eyes with Percy.

Reyna leaned back and watched them, eager to learn more truth from the ambassador of Pluto. Percy sat tensely as he watched Nico, trying to figure out what to ask first.

"What's my name?", asked Percy. "I mean. I only remember my first name."

"Percy Jackson. Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls your Percy", replied Nico amused.

"Do I have family? And other friends? I mean, you were looking for me for the past month? Are others looking for me? Why didn't you bring me home?", blurted Percy out next.

Nico took a shaky breath at that, which didn't go unnoticed by Reyna. "You do have a family that loves you _very much_. And friends who care about you too. But... The reason you don't remember anything, the reason you woke up all alone on the streets... You're a demigod, Percy. One of your parents is a... Roman god. And the gods, they're currently... messing with demigods. They kidnapped one of Reyna's friends too and did the same thing to him as they did with you. And... And as demigods, we can't interfere with what the gods do. So... for now, I can't bring you home, just as I can't bring Reyna's friend here. He is at your home and thus I brought you to his home. But your family and friends are safe, I promise you that, Percy."

Percy nodded slowly, frowning. "So... I just... stay here?"

"Yes. For as long as you need or want to", assured Reyna smoothly.

If Percy's friends were keeping Jason safe, then Reyna was going to keep Percy safe. Granted, things might be different if Percy were an alpha – taking in a stray alpha without much of an explanation was more tricky. But a lonely omega? Reyna's alpha-pride alone forbade her from abandoning an omega in need of help. She offered Percy a gentle, assuring smile.

"I... I think I need some time to digest this", sighed Percy, rubbing his face. "But I trust you, Nico. I... I know that I know you even though I don't know where from. And you did help me against those monsters. So. Monsters are real. Gods are real. I'm a... demigod. Okay."

"How about for now, we eat?", suggested Reyna when the doorbell rang.

"Ye—es. Food sounds great", grunted Percy and nodded wildly.

Reyna and Nico went to get the food and they spread the containers out on the living room table, motioning at the food for Percy. After a brief moment, Percy dove right in and started devouring it like a starving man. Which, as Reyna watched him, wasn't too far from the truth. She did wonder when he had last eaten anything, much less a warm meal. The thought that the gods had done this to an omega, stripping him off his memories and leaving him on his own, it was an awful thought.

"You're safe now, Percy", assured Reyna, her voice low and soothing.

/break\

A month into his stay in New Rome and Percy had adjusted surprisingly well. And Nico had essentially moved to New Rome permanently, because he couldn't leave Percy out of sight, couldn't risk for him to be endangered again. And somehow, Percy just stayed in the guestroom of the praetors' house, allowing both Nico and Reyna to take care of him and guide him through re-learning all things demigod and to get to know New Rome and its people.

Percy was well-fed, well-trained and well-rested. All the important ingredients to a healthy omega.

After a week, when Nico had a little bit of time to sort his mind and when Percy was truly secure, Nico took a photo of Percy with his phone and left to talk to Sally. To show her that yes, Percy was _safe_ and to assure her that Nico would take good care of him. But also to explain to her that he couldn't interfere in the gods' plans – that it might risk Percy's safety. After all, Hera had just stolen him just like that without anyone being able to help him. They couldn't guarantee what she or the other gods would do if Nico just returned Percy home and ruined their 'great plan'. Sally cried, but she accepted that he was at the very least safe and she knew Nico would never let anything happen to Percy. Because she was very perceptive and knew that the young alpha loved her omega son.

He regularly went to New York to give Sally and Paul updates on how Percy was doing.

Percy, all the while, was doing _really great_. Which had been a bit of a surprise for Nico, but at the same time also absolutely no surprise at all because Percy just had that way to make everyone fall in love with him. Reyna, Hazel, Mike, Dakota and Leila easily fell for his charm and welcomed him into their pack with open arms. Him and Nico, who had finally actually joined a pack.

The thing was finding a good cover-up story about Percy's heritage. Because he couldn't just tell them "Hey, son of Poseidon in the house!", but even 'son of Neptune' would bring too much attention to Percy, so he needed a minor god who would not be suspicious.

Nico had pre-prepared a couple of gods for that.

In case Percy displayed his weather and storm-related powers first, Nico had prepared to present Percy as the son of Lady Tempestas the goddess of storms.

In case Percy displayed his water-related powers first, Nico had prepared Lady Furrina – who was also a goddess of death and thievery, so it would sell good with Nico as the ambassador of Pluto.

Of course, Percy being Percy went with neither of those and showed the first aspect of his powers when he first spotted the unicorns on his second day in New Rome - "Oh my gods, _look_ , Nico! They have _unicorns_! Look at how gorgeous they are! This is amazing!" - ending with the unicorns being pleased by the compliments and Percy _talking to the unicorns_. So Lady Epona it was – the goddess of horses. And with that, Percy's role in New Rome was established too.

The son of Epona started working at the stables, because who was better equipped for that than someone who could actually talk to the unicorns. Within the past month, Percy already climbed up the latter to become stable-master, much beloved by all the unicorns.

"Thank you, Reyna", whispered Nico softly.

The two of them were on their way to the stables, after a senate meeting. Reyna raised one eyebrow.

"I don't recollect doing anything that deserves a thank you", mused Reyna curiously.

"Taking Percy in. Taking care of him. Making him part of your pack", replied Nico.

"As I just said. I did nothing that deserves a thank you", nodded Reyna, her eyes wandering over to where they could see Percy outside the stable, brushing Scipio's mane. "He's a strong, bright, gentle omega and a wonderful addition for not just our pack but also our city. I... still don't think you're telling the entire truth about our little son of Epona there, because a horse-whisperer should not be as much of an ass-kicker as he definitely is and nothing you told us so far explains even half the scars I have seen on him yet, but... he's no threat and I have come to... to cherish him. I do miss Jason, still, and Percy is no replacement for Jason, because Percy is very different from Jason, but he is... It's good to have a caring, sweet omega in the house again."

"...You like him", whispered Nico, throat a little tight.

Reyna kept her eyes on Percy, not looking at Nico next to her. "Yes. It's hard not to. He is beautiful, he can cook, his jokes are endearingly flat, the way he laughs about silly puns and how his eyes sparkle when he laughs, the fluent way in which he moves when sparring with me, the way he takes care of the pack and the horses of our city, how seamlessly he fit into our pack..."

Nico grunted and nodded vaguely, worry knitting his eyebrows. Reyna was his best friend. The first friend he has made in this millennium. He cherished her dry, serious attitude, her down-to-Earth, strong-willed personality, her mental and physical strength. She was his kind of people. But the thought of potentially losing his omega to her, that just hurt.

"I don't plan on making a move on _your_ omega, Nico", assured Reyna gently, resting a hand on Nico's upper arm. "I have heard you speak of Percy for half a year now, Nico. I knew you felt more for this omega than just friendship even before you brought him here."

He turned to look at her surprised, blinking slowly. Warmth spread through his chest. This was what having a best friend he could trust felt like. He just opened his mouth to say something when Percy interrupted them by calling out for them. The two alphas turned toward Percy and both smiled.

"He—ey, guys! What are you doing here?", asked Percy with a bright grin.

"We came to pick you up and make sure you get home before nightfall", stated Nico sternly.

"We know you could spend all day braiding unicorn mane-", agreed Reyna amused.

"It's not my fault their manes _literally sparkle_ ", hissed Percy scandalized.

"-and that's okay and endearing, but you also need to take care of yourself", finished Reyna.

"So we're going to get take-out, go home and watch... _Ben 10: Alien Force_ ", suggested Nico.

Percy loved that cartoon. He remembered watching the original show and he really loved the sequel-show. Now, when their cherished omega said that he _remembered_ something, it was impossible to deny him, which led to Reyna and Nico watching cartoons with Percy.

"Sorry, Skip, but they are bribing me with food, cartoons and alpha-cuddles", sighed Percy solemnly, gently caressing Scipio's face. "Yeah, I know they're cheap and could put more effort into this, but oh well. What can you do? Try to teach old alphas new tricks?"

Percy grinned mischievously as he patted Scipio's flank before joining Nico and Reyna, letting the two alphas lead him toward the little Italian place that had Nico's original Italian seal of approval on their pizza. Percy's grin softened as he watched Nico order their food. He _really_ liked Nico. Nico was this tough, grumpy punk who scared more than half of New Rome, but when he was gently kissing Hazel's forehead, or bickering over coffee with Reyna, or generally just doing literally anything with Percy, well, Nico was one giant big softy. He was also strong and cute.

"Oh dear", sighed Reyna exasperated and sat down. "This is going to take a while. He's getting into the pineapple argument _again_. Why he does that all the time, I will never know."

"Italian pride, I guess", grinned Percy softly and sat down next to her. "You busy tomorrow, Rey?"

"Mh. Not many meetings", replied Reyna with a shake of her head. "Why?"

"I wanted to go and spar with you", shrugged Percy. "Still trying to get used to Riptide. I mean, sure, muscle-memory, but I'm still working on learning _what_ I'm even doing there."

"You are impressive with the sword", nodded Reyna, eyes darkening a little at the mental image.

"I know", grinned Percy and tilted his head before frowning. "I still don't remember _how_ I know those things. There's a bearded man in a wheelchair, my memories. A very... gentle and soothing one who makes me feel safe. Maybe my father...?"

"Perhaps", hummed Reyna with a nod. "Since you still don't remember – which is not a shame, Percy. You need time to heal and that is _okay_ – we can only go by guessing."

"I don't understand why Nico doesn't just tell me", sighed Percy frustrated.

"Because that won't work. Hearing about your life is not going to miraculously make you remember, it'll just pressure you too much and overwhelm you. And I think that you don't remember because it's the gods' will, so... Nico can't go against that", offered Reyna thoughtfully.

"Urgh, you're both the worst", grumbled Percy with a pout. "Always with the knowing all answers."

"Yes, we're horrible", agreed Reyna with a solemn expression before smiling.

"Testardo, stupido idiota", grumbled Nico beneath his breath as he stomped over to them with three pizza boxes. "I swear, he makes such good pizza, why does he have to ruin his menu with those abominations? Fruits have no business on pizza! Padre mio!"

"I love when he does the Italian thing", whispered Percy with a dopey grin.

Reyna smiled softly at him. "Let's go home, before Nico gets banned from the place."

Half an hour later had Percy happily curled together between Reyna and Nico, all three of them eating pizza and watching _Ben 10: Alien Force_.

/break\

By the time Valentine's Day rolled around, Percy still barely had broken pieces of memories that were mainly just pictures that didn't make too much sense. But he also had come to feel fully at home in New Rome. He loved his pack, he loved his unicorns and he loved his alphas.

But the problem was that they weren't really _his_ alphas, even though the three of them lived together and cuddled all the time, they cooked together and helped each other and trained with each other. Nico and Reyna comforted him when he was lost about new memories, or when he felt disconnected. Nico would cook an amazing original Italian meal for him after a recipe of his mamma from Venice and that was just the sweetest thing. Reyna knew when to corner him to spar to take his mind off of things. Both of them respected him as an omega, as a person. They made him feel like he belonged and they made him feel safe and content and _loved_.

So Percy consulted his friends – Hazel, Mike, Dakota, Leila, Scipio and basically all the unicorns – on what to do. Because he kind of wanted both of them as his alphas. Which had made Leila and Hazel coo at him and Hazel hug him and declaring him her brother-in-law already, which just made Percy blush in embarrassment. Mike helped Percy make his own chocolate hearts, Leila helped him with the flower-decorations, Dakota organized – Percy didn't know where from or how – the perfect wine and Hazel had the important job of distracting Reyna and Nico for half the day.

"...Rey. I think Amor visited us and puked all over our house", grunted Nico doubtfully.

"By my mother, what happened here?", whispered Reyna in awe, side-stepping red roses.

There were red hearts all over the floor, red and black roses everywhere, crowding them in. The two friends frowned and exchanged a look as they made their way to the kitchen, where there were even more red roses on the table, said table set for three with wine and what smelt like delicious dinner. Two of the set plates had chocolate hearts resting next to them. Reyna and Nico approached slowly.

"Serías mi cita de San Valentín, Reyna?", read Nico, frowning confused, looking at Reyna.

"Vuoi essere il mio Valentino – il mio ragazzo, Nico?", read Reyna slowly.

The two friends locked eyes and blinked slowly. They felt like they had just reached a stalemate. For a second, Nico's heart broke as he read Percy asking Reyna to be his Valentine. But then Reyna read to him how Percy asked _him_ to be his Valentine. What was going on here.

"Why—y are you already ho—ome?!", exclaimed an upset Percy, rushing down the stairs.

Both alphas stared at the half-naked, dripping-wet omega with only a towel around his waist. Apparently, they were too early and Percy hadn't finished getting ready yet. Reyna and Nico took it all in with dark eyes, enjoying the sight of their well-trained, pretty omega.

"Perce, what is this?", asked Nico softly.

"Well, you're both sweet, kind, caring, amazing, gorgeous alphas who took me in and took care of me when I had no one and who make me feel cherished and I like you both and I know you like me both but you're also best friends so neither of you are making a move on me to respect the other, but the thing is I kind of really want _you both_ and the past few weeks, I tried to see if you might be able to share... and... well, you already share everything else. You're both the alphas to our little pack, you live together and share territory without issues, you deal with Octavian and the senate together, I really think you two could maybe... share an omega", rambled Percy nervously. "I mean, I _hope_ you can share an omega. So, this is me, asking to be that omega."

Reyna and Nico turned to look at each other with wide, stunned eyes. They had not seen that one coming. Percy shifted a little, clearly nervous, the scent of tense omega flooding the kitchen.

"Both?", asked Reyna surprised. "Not just Nico? Me too?"

"You're _amazing_ , Rey", blurted Percy out, eyes wide. "I mean, sure I love the grumpy Ghost King over there for all his grumpiness and good cooking and glowering, well-hidden protectiveness and how cute he gets when with Hazel or me, but I love you too. You're so strong and confident and beautiful and you're such a good leader, sparring with you is like one of my favorite things to do. I mean, I know you had a crush on Jason but I think you got over him the past months...?"

Nico's brain officially needed a reboot, because Percy just said he loved him. "I love you too."

Percy smiled at him in a blinding way and allowed for himself to be pulled into a slow, soft kiss by one of the alphas he loved. As they parted, he was gently whirled around and kissed by Reyna too.

"Yes, I got over Jason. Yes, I fell for you", whispered Reyna gently against his lips. "Now, how about you go and get changed and we can have dinner?"

Percy had a face-splitting grin on his lips as he nodded and ran off. Reyna and Nico regarded each other silently. They didn't even need words to agree on this, because they both loved Percy and they knew the other loved Percy and was just as willing to protect and cherish Percy. This was the perfect solution, without breaking anyone's heart. And if anyone could use two alphas to be willing to have his back and protect him while he threw himself into every dangerous situation possible, it sure as Hades was Percy Jackson. Nico knew that, better than anyone.

"And you're sure you can share the omega you loved for so many years?", asked Reyna anyway.

"You make him happy. You protect him the same way I do. If anyone deserves him, it's you", whispered Nico gently. "I never thought I would stand a chance at all. That I'd... get to have him at all... Yes. I'm fine sharing his affections with you, if with anyone then with you."

"So... the two of you really are okay with this?", drawled Percy as he re-entered the room.

He was wearing skin-tight dark jeans and a dark-blue shirt with a V-neck that put emphasis on his unmarked, tempting neck, making both Reyna and Nico purr in approval. Percy grinned at them.

"Damn, you two are really-really obvious about your... uhm...", started Percy and then paused.

"Affections for you?", offered Nico, both eyebrows raised.

"Adoration for you?", suggested Reyna, smiling at the omega. "Come and sit so we can eat."

"And yes, to answer your question, we are okay to try this", replied Nico gently.

He pulled the chair out for Percy, making the omega blush pleased.

/break\

Two months later, Frank Zhang reached New Rome and joined their pack fast, bonding with Nico about Mythomagic and becoming Hazel's best-friend-perhaps-more real fast. Percy too really liked Frank, so when Lord Mars dropped by a month later and sent them on a quest to free Death, Percy was more than happy to go with Hazel and Frank, even though both his alphas kept glaring and complaining that they'd prefer for Percy to stay home and safe. Percy gave them _one_ pointed glare and they shut up, because they knew he wasn't a stay-at-home omega. So they kissed him good-bye, made him lunch and threatened Frank to keep Percy and Nico's little sister safe.

But Percy knew he had to go with them, because he knew his memories laid there. Mars had promised so, that this was the "key to his past". Which had been vague, but in the end, it was also true. Finally, after all those months of hazy pieces of memories, they finally fully returned. He even got to meet Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary again after all this time. He was upset at first, that Nico had never told him about knowing him, but in the very end, he knew Nico had no other choice and _Nico had been there_. Nico had done what he had always done; his best to protect Percy.

"You still got some groveling to do, di Angelo", whispered Percy against Nico's lips as he had the son of Hades pinned against a pillar. "No, make that _a lot_ of groveling. And by that I mean massages, home-cooked dinners, flowers, chocolate."

Nico grunted in a strangled way, locking eyes with Reyna over Percy's shoulder. The daughter of Bellona smiled but stayed silent, because she now finally understood _all_ of Nico. He had admitted that, as it became apparent that the Greeks would come for them. He had stood before the senate, telling them the truth about the son of Poseidon and the Titan War and where Jason had been. Needless to say, the senate was not too pleased, but both Percy and Nico had become integrate parts of New Rome in the past five months, Percy being well-loved by nearly all.

"You're of course right, bonito", smiled Reyna softly and gently pulled Percy into a brief kiss of their own. "But do you think we can focus on your... old pack coming now? I would like to leave a good first impression on them, corazón, you can punish Nico later."

Percy grinned in a dopey way, happily leaning back against his female alpha, fingers still linked with Nico. Nico leaned forward to get another kiss from his omega, a very apologetic one this time.

"I will make it up to you, after this. For now, the three of us have to team up with the Greeks and kick some major butt", whispered Nico gently, kissing his mate-mark on Percy's neck.

Reyna from behind Percy was kissing the other side of Percy's neck, where her own mate-mark was placed. Percy smiled pleased at that. He was having a bit of a nervous break-down about all the memories flooding him, overwhelming him, the heaviness of his past and his future, but he knew that as long as he had his alphas and his new pack at his side, he would be alright.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because the six months time-gap between "Lost Hero" and "Son of Neptune" will NEVER stop bothering me. I mean. Sure. NICO went to the Romans to check, but no one else knew that. And by then, Jason already had his memories back. Now, show of hands, who of you who had been abducted and dumped somewhere else would not take the fastest route back to your friends and family...? New friendship and new relationship based on fake memories and one nearly deadly mission aside. Honestly. They would have been quick with Mrs. O'Leary, just drop by and talk peacefully with them. Heck, only Annabeth and Jason to make them look non-threatening... instead of waiting six whole months and then going with a giant-ass flying war ship, because that totally won't be taken the wrong way by the Romans who already perceive you as a threat.
> 
> Argh. Rant over. Sorry. Just wanted Percy happy instead of alone and one the streets for six months.
> 
> Anyway, next up ist going to be Zeus/Ganymedes/Percy. Though it will mainly be a Gany/Percy romance~


End file.
